dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lusamine vs Dio Brando
(This installment of DBX pits Lusamine of Pokemon Sun and Moon against Dio Brando of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series.) NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX (Lusamine has finished her recuperation at the Kanto region, and is back at the Aether Foundation laboratory doing research on Pyukumukus. Suddenly, she and Wiche hear a crash outside of the room they are in, and instantly run out to investigate. To their surprise, they see most of their workers battered and bruised, as if something came through and simply punched them to death.) Lusamine: Oh, Arceus. My employees... What could have caused this carnage? Wicke: I'll do a scan of the area and we'll find the culprit. (Lusamine turns and sees a blonde man standing before her.) Wicke: I'm sorry, sir, but you are classified as unauthorized personnel. Please leave this instant or I will be forced to... (Wicke cannot finish her statement before another... man?.. comes out from behind this stranger and throws a punch. The punch travels at an incredible speed, faster than Wicke can react... but it doesn't hit her.) Wicke: ... What? Why didn't... (Before she can process what happened, she sees that Lusamine had stepped in the path of the blow. The punch connected directly with her face, and she fell to the floor in a heap.) Wicke: Miss Lusamine, no! Dio: Heh heh, fool. The World cannot be stopped by a frail woman like her. (Dio walks up to Wicke, who sees the Beast Ball roll from Lusamine's bag at her feet. Wicke throws the ball without thinking, releasing Nihilego directly at the body of Lusamine.) Dio: What is that abomination? (Nihilego glides over to Lusamine, who can be seen faintly breathing. The Ultra Beast alights onto its fallen master.) Dio: Heh. How cute. (Dio looks back at Wicke and prepares to land another fatal blow. But as The World draws its arm back, a tentacle can be seen wrapping around the arm. It is enough to restrain the stand from delivering another massive punch.) Dio: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. (Dio turns around once more to find that the Nihilego has fused with the body of Lusamine.) Lusamine: Not so cute now, am I? (Lusamine quickly uses Power Split to draw power from the stand who had just beaten the entire Aether Foundation job force.) Dio: What have you done?! I feel... drained! Lusamine: (as she retracts the tentacle from The World.) And yet, I am stronger. We are now evenly matched. Dio: Fool! Nobody is on par with the great Dio Brando! (Both combatants take a fighting stance.) Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO! (Lusamine uses Power Gem and sends rocks flying at Dio. The World jumps in front of its master and quickly punches each of the rocks to bits.) The World: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! (Lusamine fires a Charge Beam at Dio. While The World is able to block the weak electric blast, an aura surrounds Lusamine, boosting her power.) Lusamine: In this form, I cannot... I WILL not... be stopped! Dio: We'll see about that. Try hitting a moving target! (Dio quickly runs up the wall of the lab building. Lusamine fires Sludge Bombs at Dio, but each attempt lands directly behind him.) Dio: Here I go! (Dio runs further up onto the high ceiling and positions himself directly above Lusamine.) Dio: Blow the roof off this place! (Dio commands The World to punch a hole into the ceiling. The light from the outside quickly shines into the building.) Dio: It's a road roller! (Dio summons a steamroller from out of nowhere and attempts to crush Lusamine with it.) Lusamine: Oh no, you don't! (Lusamine summons storm clouds outside and uses Thunder. The electric current is sent through the steamroller into Dio, who is electrocuted. He cannot release the steamroller in time, and falls with it to the ground. Dio can be seen crashing through the roof of the steamroller cockpit into the driver's seat.) Lusamine: Now I have to go find Wicke! Dio: Oh, but then you would miss all the fun! (Dio leaps out of the steamroller and brings The World with him.) Lusamine: Well, I hope you enjoyed that weather, cause it's only gonna get worse for you! (Lusamine channels Nihilego's energy and uses Sandstorm. Rocks and debris fly at Dio, who gets The World to stand directly in front of him. However, the rocks are too miniscule for The World to punch, and they are flying at incredible speed. The World is subject to a multitude of cuts across his body. Dio immediately feels the effects.) Dio: (weak and slumped over on the wall) ''Impossible! ''(The World is unfazed, however, and goes to Lusamine and lands several punches. The blows continue in quick succession as The World continues his chant.) The World: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! (The World prepares to deliver an uppercut to finish Lusamine off, but suddenly a string of grass embalms his fist. The World stops the punching motion in confusion. Lusamine uses this to finish her Grass Knot attack and cut off the left hand of The World. Dio once again suffers the same effect.) Dio: AGHHH! (The World quickly retreats back to its master.) Dio: You ass! Never surrender! But this time, keep your distance! (The World nods in understanding. It fires liquid beams directly at Lusamine, but she quickly uses Mirror Coa''t ''to reflect the beams back at The World. Before they can hit, Dio focuses and stops time. The beams have stopped inches from his face, chest and shoulders.) Dio: (triumphantly) Hmmph. (Over this time, Dio's scars have healed, but his left hand is still unattached. Despite this, Dio and The World walk over to the steamroller as time is still frozen. Dio has The World deliver a powerful punch to the steamroller. Time starts once more, and Lusamine cannot see Dio and The World. Also, she cannot hear the steamroller hurtling towards her at breakneck speed until it is too late. The vehicle slams into her and sends her hurtling towards a wall. She hits the wall with enough force to crack her spine, and the steamroller comes in after, hitting the wall on its flat side, and crushing Lusamine and the Nihilego. Black ooze splatters across the walls of the compound. Dio knew he had won.) Dio: Foolish, foolish woman. Come now. Let us go find this "Wicke" and finish the job. (Dio and The World walk away from the scene, off to find their final victim.) DBX Boomstick: Wow, I guess we're on a roll with our amazing installments of DBX! That one was just oozing with intensity! Come back soon for the next brutal fight! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights